


Velocity

by Cassiopeia12727



Series: Magnets [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Marriage, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: By request, this is the third part in the "Magnets" series, following Mulder's and Scully's first kiss in "Gravity". Things are moving fast.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Magnets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624411
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to [ LoverofLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofLove), for all the kind words and anyone else who left a comment on my stories. I deeply appreciate the support!  
> In case it's not clear: There are a lot of time jumps. The lines in between sections illustrate a switch in point of view between Mulder and Scully.  
> Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.

Fox is too drunk to drive me to my hotel, but I am in no state to spend the night at his place, despite the pleading look in his eyes. I need to digest everything that has happened before taking yet another big step in our relationship. It really shouldn't surprise me at this point that things are upside down for us, backwards, and far outside of the norm of what is generally considered normal. Leave it to Spooky and his partner to go from friends to marriage, then probably sex, and then... What's next? I have a feeling that I won't be of much help to Fox's case, once I really let my guard down. Plus, there are things to be organized. We need to start making wedding plans, discuss how we are going to tell our superiors. I need to sleep over this. Thankfully, the wine is of assistance, as I am dozing off almost right after I lie down on my soft and spacious hotel bed. The prospect of falling asleep cuddled up against Fox was all-too-tempting, but as soon as it appeared, I remembered that we would have to both squeeze onto his couch. My aching bones, still rattled from the plane, wouldn't be able to take any more discomfort right now. There will be plenty more opportunities now that we're engaged. ‘Engaged’, such a big word. The last things on my mind before I fall asleep are Fox's warm breath on my face and his soft lips pressed against mine.

* * *

As I am cleaning the fish tank, I still can't get tonight's events out of my head. I really hadn't planned to pop the big question, but, given the circumstances, it was inevitable. I couldn't have faced losing Dana, due to a pointless reassignment. I am still high on the feeling of knowing that the most wonderful woman that I have ever met not only loves me but actually wants to marry me, "Spooky", Fox Mulder. To be honest, despite thinking about wanting to marry her and have kids, I've never really thought the logistics of it through. From my experience with the way the Bureau handles any sort of change, this is going to be a huge pile of paperwork. Everything needs to be documented and approved. I'm kind of hoping that Dana is going to deal with that side of things, while I... Well, I would be offering the emotional support. I say her first name into the empty room, the feeling of finally being able to call her by her given name exquisite on my tongue. I hadn't expected her to be as shy about our first kiss as she was, but I know that she doesn't like her preconceived structures and belief systems to shift. It wouldn't surprise me if she was in denial about the extent of her feelings for me, just like I didn't admit to myself how much she meant to me for at least a year. It's official. We're not just friends anymore, not even just the best of friends, no, we are in an actual relationship. I am straining my self-control, trying to keep my mind from going places that I used to tell myself were inappropriate to explore before, stashing them in the back of my mind, since we were "just friends". All those thoughts come rushing back now, more vividly than ever before, after our kiss. Oh, the things I want to do to her, for her...

* * *

The next day, I am awakened by the ring of my cell phone. I'm fishing around in my purse until I find it. I don't even have to check the caller ID, and I know that only Fox would call me at such an ungodly hour. It's 7 AM, we stayed up late last night, and it's my vacation. What is he thinking? Despite my morning grumpiness, I am still happy to be able to talk to him after everything that happened yesterday. I'm surprised I got any sleep at all. "Hey, Dana!" Mulder is all energy and excitement. "Hey, Fox," I reply back, not quite as enthusiastically. "Did you sleep alright?" he asks. "Not really," I reply sleepily, suppressing a yawn. "Yeah, me neither," Fox says, his tone shifting from up and at 'em to his signature soft murmur. The sweetness in his voice takes me right back to the couch. I can almost smell his scent and feel his warmth. "Do you want to come over?" he asks hesitantly, as if still unsure whether I might have regrets about last night. "I do." I wonder if he can hear the blissful smile in my response. "Shouldn't I start helping you with the corpse?" Dammit, Dana! This is really not the time to talk about work. Fox hesitates for a few seconds, then says, "I'm not sure I care about that part of the case anymore. I've also already left a message for Skinner, telling him that I need to take a few days off." Of course, Fox has a much more personal relationship with his AD than I do with mine, but it's still so Fox to **tell** his supervisor that he is going to take time off, rather than **asking** for it. "I've missed you," I confess, barely audible. He responds, "I've missed you, too, Dana," and I feel goosebumps travel down my spine from the way his lips almost whisper my name. It takes me a few seconds to break the spell that seems to hold us suspended in time, but I finally say, "Okay, I'll get ready." This man is going to be my downfall.

* * *

The anticipation of Dana coming over makes me even more jittery than I had felt yesterday when leaning in for our first kiss. Then, I was just acting in the moment, not thinking much about what could happen. Now, I am pretty certain that I know where her visit is going to lead, and I feel all kinds of nervous. For the first time, I am actually embarrassed about the way my humble bachelor pad looks. The daylight is not kind to the dust and mess that seems to cover everything. Dana is a lady. There's no way that I can make a move on her here, especially not when she's sober – and I'm not going to liquor her up, just so that I have a chance at seducing her. I know I don't have much time, but I need to make an effort to make this place look inhabitable. There's nothing that I can do about the fact that I don't have a bed now. I'll have to make do with what's available. I grab the garbage can from the kitchen and get to work.

* * *

I am giddy on my way up to Fox's apartment. The dim hallway already harbors the memory of our first "almost kiss", and his apartment is now the place of our first **actual** kiss. I knock on the door in the rhythmic pattern that he knows means that I'm at the door. While I am switching my weight from one foot to the other in anticipation, I hear a lot of dragging and other noise coming from the other side. I wonder what he's doing in there. Maybe he didn't hear my knock. After some more scraping and thuds that I can feel all the way into the hallway, Fox finally opens the door, out of breath. "Hey, Dana!" he says, beads of sweat shimmering on his forehead. I try to sneak a peek by leaning to the side, about to ask him what in the world was going on in there, but he pulls me into his arms mid-motion and lowers his head. His lips find mine, lingering in a deep kiss that tells the story of years of sleepless nights thinking about me. I'm enveloped in his heady scent, an attractive mix of his cologne, aftershave, and a hint of the sweat from the exertion that I attribute to him moving furniture in his apartment. "Hi, stranger," I croak, not being able to break the connection between his longing hazel eyes and mine. I know where this is going to lead. When we were just friends, I was already struggling with restraining myself. As soon as he pulls me into his apartment by the waist, all bets are off.

Later, I'm sitting on one end of the couch in one of his shirts and not much else. In this afterglow, we feel close enough to discuss the serious questions. "Do you want children?" he asks, and I hesitate for a second because I have been pushing that particular thought aside. Ever since Emily died, I was set on on never wanting to experience that kind of loss again. "I can see myself as a mother, and if I want to have kids with anyone, it's with you, Fox." He smiles, caressing my hand, and I continue. "I don't want to force it. As you know, chances are very low that I could bare a child, but if, by some miracle, it happens, it happens." He nods. "I feel the same way." "I haven't decided on what I'll do about my last name," I say, addressing one of the things that I've been pondering. "I can't just go by what's practical, but it would be a bit awkward if people started to address us as 'Agents Mulder'." Fox chuckles. I continue, "On the other hand, I'm not sure how I feel about Dana Scully-Mulder." I can see that Fox finds this even more hilarious, but he's holding back, explaining, "I'm fine with whatever choice you make. I don't expect you to take my name." I didn't anticipate anything less from him, but the decision still has to be made. "I think I might just keep my maiden name," I muse, "I've been 'Scully' to you for so long, and you've been 'Mulder' to me. It would feel wrong to change that." We sit there in silence, just savoring this intimate moment between the two of us, until another question crosses my mind, and I ask, "Would you be okay with a Catholic wedding? I know you're not religious." Fox shrugs. "I don't really care. I know that your faith is important to you, and I am completely open to whatever plans you have for our wedding. The only preference that I really have is that we make the ceremony intimate with just the closest friends and family, but even then I give you full reign of the planning and execution. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I crawl over to his side of the couch to give him a kiss. Happy doesn’t even begin to cover what I’ve been feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Before talking to our supervisors, we decide to inform our friends and family of our decision. I decide to get the tougher call out of the way first. Bill has never been exactly fond of Fox, directing his anger for anything bad that happened to our family while I was working on the X-Files at him. My palms are slightly sweaty as I dial the number for the Scully residence. I hear the dial tone, but no one is picking up. Just as I am about to hang up the phone, I hear Tara on the other end, a baby crying in the background. "Yes?" she asks, her voice clearly strained. "Hi Tara. This is Dana. Is now a bad time to speak with Bill?" I ask hesitantly. Procrastination is unlike me, but I am hoping that she tells me to call back another time, that Bill isn't in. Tara is apologetic. "Oh, hi Dana! No, not at all. I'll get him for you. Bill! Dana is calling." I hear her call him multiple times, then footsteps. My heart is racing in my chest at this point. How do I begin? How to I ease him into the idea of his little sister getting married to Spooky Mulder, his family enemy? I don't have much time to rehearse the speech that I have prepared for the announcement, when I hear Bill's voice on the other end. As usual, he sounds concerned. "Dana? Hi. I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay?" I cringe being reminded of all the instances over the past year that I have avoided meeting him. Nonetheless, I make an effort to sound happy and excited, hoping that it will affect his attitude in a positive way. "Hey, Bill! Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just calling to share some great news with you." Bill's initial seriousness starts to fade a bit. "Did you get a promotion?" he asks. I hesitate, then decide to just go for it. I reply, "No, I wanted to let you know that Fox and I are getting married." Dead silence on the other end. "Bill, are you still there?" I immediately regret my question because I know that he is, and that he is probably furious right now. He completely ignores my question. "Are you serious? Dana, you must be kidding." Now, it is my turn to remain silent, digesting the blow of his reaction. Bill continues, "I can't believe you're seriously getting married to this Mulder guy, after all that you've had to go through for him. You deserve so much better," Bill says, his voice full of disgust. I am furious. "'That Mulder guy' happens to be the love of my life, so you better get used to the idea because I'm not going to change my mind, just because you would like me to," I snap. A curse word almost slipped out of my mouth, but I am quick enough to catch it. I know that swearing around my conservative brother wouldn't help my argument. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and say, with a voice that is still quivering with anger, "You don't have to play the big brother anymore, Bill, you know. I can take care of myself. You have to start trusting my judgment." There is another brief silence on the line. "Okay, I respect your decision," Bill replies, his voice monotone. "I'll see if Tara and I can make it to the wedding." " **My** wedding," I insist, but Bill has already hung up.

I stand there, just holding the receiver for a few seconds. It's okay. I expected this. I need to move on and call my mom before Bill does. This should be easy, since she, unlike my brother, has always liked Fox. They have an intense mutual respect and love for each other, that took me by surprise. My mom even risked her life for Fox when I was going to shoot him out of paranoia, when we were working on the TV mind control case a few years ago. I can see her openly accepting him into the family. I quickly dial my mom's number from memory. Living all by herself with not much to do, she picks up almost immediately. "Dana?" She must have seen my caller ID. "Hi mom," I suppress the urge to burst into tears and to complain to her how cruel Bill can be sometimes. I pull myself together and say, "Mom, I have something very important to share with you." I manage to smile, not just at the thought of getting married to Fox, but also at the prospect of the first positive reaction to our announcement. "You might wanna sit down," I joke, and I can hear my mom do just that. "Mom, you remember how I've always denied having feelings for Mulder... Fox, right?" Her tone is more than just a little curious when she says, "Yes, I do." "Well..." for a second, I am not sure how to continue without just blurting out the news. She will probably get the hint the more I use his first name. "We're actually dating, and... Fox proposed to me." I can hear my mom jump out of her chair, as she screams "Oh, my God, Dana! That's wonderful news. Did you say yes?" It warms my heart that my mom can't contain her excitement. I beam from one ear to the other, and I'm sure she can hear it. "Yes, I did. He's my soulmate. We've always had a connection working together, and I've always wanted more than that, but I've been in denial about my feelings. Being with him is so..." I'm at a loss for words. "I can't describe it. We're so good for each other, especially as a couple. It's like being with him, everything is in perfect balance, like yin and yang." I can hear my voice drift off dreamily. "I am so happy for the two of you. I couldn't have wished for a better son-in-law than Fox. He'd do anything for you, Dana." I nod to myself. "I know. I still can't believe it. Everything moved so fast, but also at the right pace at the same time." I sigh. Unfortunately, Bill isn't exactly thrilled about our wedding." My mom makes a sound that tells me to not worry about it. "He'll come around. I'll talk to him," she reassures me. Her kind words of support are the verbal hug that I needed. "Thanks, mom," is the only thing I manage to say, my voice cracking. “Don’t mention it,” she says. “Make sure to let me know when you have a date for the wedding. I wouldn’t want to miss my little girl getting married to her soulmate.” “I won’t, mom,” I promise.

_________

Given that I have no family left and no real friends, I decide to pay the guys that have helped us out so many times a visit to share the good news with them in person. I can't wait to see their faces. Not having worked on the X-Files for a while now, everyone's surprised to see me when I arrive at the Lone Gunmen headquarters. "Mulder! It's been a while," Frohike greets me cheerfully. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Langley asks, peeking out from behind the monitor that him and Byers have been sitting behind, undoubtedly reading up on the latest conspiracies. Byers greets me with a wave. "Well..." I draw out my announcement to make sure that I have everyone's attention. "You'll be disappointed to hear that Scully is not in the market anymore," I state, as leisurely as possible. All eyes are on me now. Frohike's face turns sour. "Who's the jerk that got together with her?" he blurts out. "Me!" I announce, not being able to stop myself from grinning." Langley almost falls out of his chair. "What? When did that happen? Since when are the two of you dating?" "I guess your intelligence isn't as good as you believe it to be," I joke. "You don't even know the best part, yet," I beam. "We're getting married, and you guys are invited to our wedding." Frohike, Langley, and Byers exchange confused glances. "Is this a joke? Are you posing as a couple for a case?" Byers asks nonchalantly. I'm slightly hurt about the fact that my alleged friends think that the idea of Scully and I dating and getting married are outlandish. I try to defuse the awkward tension, "Guys, no, I'm serious! Dana and I are tying the knot. I've proposed, and she said yes." The three are slowly relaxing, and I can see the realization kick in. Frohike is the first one to congratulate me. His "Well, in that case, congratulations!" is accompanied by a big hug. Langley follows suit, and Byers shakes my hand, smiling. "You better treat her well," Frohike threatens, "She's a keeper." Don't I know it.

__________

Breaking the news to Skinner is a joint venture. When we arrive at headquarters, everything seems different from just a few days ago. Were the security guards at the entrance always this nice? Have the hallways always been this bright? I'm almost positive that there were never this many agents nodding a greeting at Dana and I. Do they know, or is it just that my perception has changed? These days, I feel like dancing rather than walking, and I find myself almost constantly humming a song. I'm not even nervous about what Skinner will say. I know that everything will be alright. Dana doesn't seem quite as sure, but I can tell that she is trying to remain optimistic for me. Whenever I glance at her, she smiles back reassuringly. We check in with the secretary and take a seat on the couch in front of Skinner's office, waiting our turn. While we are seated, I wink at Dana, making the motion of straightening out my tie. She suppresses a giggle at this little inside joke, a reference to when we came back from a case in Texas, and she readjusted my tie before we were called in to speak to Skinner. We were both nervous because we hadn't been able to agree on a consistent account of the events. Her gesture had been one of many signs that we were acting more like a long-married couple than mere work partners. There is no way that Skinner couldn't see this coming, not after he's seen us together for so long.

Right before we are told that we can enter Skinner's office, Dana takes my hand, and I give it a squeeze, signaling that it'll be okay. We've got this. I knock on the door, and hear Skinner respond in his usual business tone. He's probably bracing himself for another fiasco related to Dana and I. As dear as the announcement is to my heart, I almost feel like I'm pranking him, and it's giving me a weird sort of pleasure. It's probably because Skinner has been more like a friend than a boss for a while now. He's always had our backs, and he knows more about us than anyone else at the Bureau. In my excitement, I feel like just walking over and hugging him, but I know that that would still be inappropriate. I don't bother hiding the big grin on my face, though. Skinner gets up from his desk as we enter. "Agents Mulder and Scully! I haven't heard from you in a while. I suppose, that's a good thing." His eyes fall on our hands, which we are still holding. I can hear confusion in his voice and see his forehead crease when he asks, "How may I help you?" Dana takes the lead. "Sir, we have an announcement to make. Agent Mulder… Fox and I are getting married." Skinner is baffled. "Excuse me, Agent Scully. Did you just tell me that the two of you are getting married?" "That is correct." I beam. Skinner looks back and forth between the two of us, trying to figure out if this is a joke or if we're planning mischief behind his back. His eyes fix on me, the usual troublemaker. "You're not wearing engagement rings," he observes. My smile is even bigger now, as I reply, "No, we're not. There was no time. It was more of a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing. I wasn't prepared and didn't have a ring. Nonetheless, I can assure you that Dana and I are indeed getting married." Skinner starts, then pauses, then starts again, and shakes his head. Dana jumps in. "Sir, we don't really need anything from you, and, if this is what you're concerned about, this is not some ploy to get the X-Files re-opened, although we would very much like for them to be re-opened and for us to work on them together again. We just wanted to share the news with you, since we consider you our friend." Skinner sees the sincerity in my eyes, and it's starting to sink in that this is a heartfelt decision. His demeanor changes, becoming more relaxed, and a smile spreads across his face. "Well, congratulations, agents!" he says, walking over to us and giving each one of us a handshake and a brief hug. "As much of a pain in the butt as some of your adventures have been for me professionally, you were always my dream team. Through all those years at the Bureau, I've never seen a connection like yours. I'm glad that you have decided to make this a lifelong deal."

Glancing over, I can see that Dana is just as touched as I am. Skinner continues, "I know you haven't asked, but, Agent Scully, I'll also put out my feelers to see what assignments we might have for you. I'm sure you'll be reassigned in no time." Dana is clearly relieved, repeatedly shaking his hand. "You don't know how grateful we are for your support throughout the years. We really can't thank you enough." We say our goodbyes, reiterate our gratitude, and leave the office to move on to the next step.

__________

With all the organizing that needs to be done, I don't have time to fly down to Dallas to explain the situation to my AD right away, so I choose the more convenient option and give him a call. AD Barnett is clearly surprised to hear my voice. "Agent Scully! I thought you were on vacation," he says. "Yes, I am, but I am actually calling to say that I just faxed you my two weeks' notice. When I come back from my vacation, I am going to wrap up all my projects and head back to DC." Barnett is baffled. "Is there an issue with your assignment? I'm willing to accommodate, depending on what you're looking for. We would really hate to lose you down here. With your skill set and dedication, you've got a long career ahead of you, Agent Scully." I honestly don't know how to respond, flattered by his compliments. Ever since I started working on the X-Files, I've felt like I've had to try twice as hard to be taken seriously, and this could have been my opportunity to reestablish myself. I need to tell Barnett the reason for my choice before I change my mind. "I appreciate your support, sir, but I am going to get married to Agent Fox Mulder. My decision has nothing to do with anything related to my assignment in Dallas, in fact, I loved working with the local team, and I was looking forward to building a career around my background in forensic pathology, but my life is in DC now." I mentally exhale, as I feel a big weight being lifted off my shoulders. There, it's been said. Barnett must understand that my personal life takes priority over my work, at least when it comes to a major life event, such as getting married. Barnett seems to mull this over for a while, then he says, "Agent Mulder, that's your former partner on the X-Files, right?" The disappointment in his voice is evident. "Well, I am looking forward to seeing you when you get back from your break. I hope that we get to have you back permanently sometime down the road. You really are an asset to the Bureau. Everyone feels that way about you down here, and I encourage you to keep all options open." I nod vehemently, although Barnett can't hear it. "Yes, sir. Thank you again for your understanding. I will see you in a few days." I hang up the phone and bury my face in my palms, letting out a deep sigh. My future is Fox, no doubt about it, but why does it seem like being with Fox means having to give up on my career?

Later that night, as I am sitting on my hotel bed with my head against the headboard, Fox snuggled against my shoulder, me devouring a bowl of banana split from room service, I bring up the topic of AD Barnett's promise of a career in Dallas. "Fox, I know we're set on finding a place here, but would you ever consider moving to Dallas?" Fox, whom I have thankfully been able to convince to **not** snack on his beloved sunflower seeds in my hotel bed, and who is chewing on a candy bar instead, glances up at me. "Did Barnett give you a hard time?" he asks consolingly. I let out another deep sigh, similar to the one from earlier today, right after my phone call with Barnett, then I reply, "No, not really, but he did make it clear that he feels that I could really go places if I stayed in Dallas. It was nice to experience that kind of support, and I have to admit that I feel bad about not being able to take the opportunity." Fox nods. I am glad that he doesn't take this the wrong way. "I know that you are more ambitious than me, Dana, and you deserve to have an actual career beyond the X-Files. If you do, please don't feel guilty for my sake because I fully support you." He rubs my back, giving me the warmest of smiles, and I relish the benefits of getting married to my best friend. I don't want to say it, but maybe the alternative would be for us to work on different teams or for different departments. After all, we would still be living together and spend time together that way. I decide to shelve that discussion for another time. Looking down at Fox, I feel so much love that it is almost impossible to bear. Tousling his hair, I whisper, "My one in five billion." He returns my smile, and echoes, "My one in five billion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story, I had "Magnet and Steel" by Walter Egan stuck in my head, and I thought that it would be a great track for Mulder and Scully to dance to and a great match for the story, since my first part in the series happens to be called "Magnets". Which song was playing in your head when you read the dance scene?


	3. Chapter 3

Fortunately, finding a new apartment was easier than expected. With our combined incomes, we were able to find a nice 2-bedroom 2-bathroom rental in a good part of the area that was ready to move in almost immediately. While waiting for the new place to be ready for us to move into, I handled the relocation of my belongings to DC. Finally, it's moving day. All of my boxes and furniture have arrived at the new place, and we are getting ready to unbox. Fox seems to be looking for something in one of his crates. I can't help but remark, "You know, if you had labeled your things, you wouldn't have to look for so long." I add a smile to show that I'm just teasing him. Fox ignores my comment, fully immersed in his search for the item. After a few minutes of me unpacking and him searching, he finally exclaims, "There it is!" He's taking a stereo out of one of the larger boxes and proceeds to set it up in one of the corners of the room. I turn in his direction and open my mouth to comment on his choice of location, but I change my mind. If this is going to be our home, I need to give him space to have at least some things his way. I actually like the idea of having a touch of Fox in my apartment. And about his lack of unboxing: He'll get to it on his own time. I'll let him know if I need help with anything. Most of this is my stuff anyway, probably way too much stuff. I decide to give some of the knickknacks to friends and family or to sell them. Just as I am opening a box of books, I hear music in the background. It's a '70s soft rock track. Fox is standing in front of me, one of his hands outstretched. "May I ask for this dance?" he asks gallantly. How could I resist that smile and those loving eyes? I grab his hand, and he pulls me up, right into his arms. We've shared so many embraces over the years, especially in the past few weeks, but I will never get used to the crackle of electricity between us and the rush of adoration flowing through every vein in my body. Words can't describe the joy I feel in moments like these. It's just me and him now, swaying to the music, arms wrapped around each other, my head against his chest, his heartbeat in my ear. We don't need words. As always, the track comes to an end way too soon, and the precious moment is over. As I am about to step away, Fox gently lowers his head and kisses me sweetly. When our lips part, our eyes lock, and we are both just standing there, smiling. "This is really happening, Fox, isn't it?" I ask. "Yes, Dana, it surely is." He gives my right hand a squeeze, pats me on the back, and I know that it's time to get back to the task at hand. I let out a deep sigh, and get back to unboxing.

_____________

I've dreaded this even more than the wait, the paperwork, and the hassle of moving: Having to pick out a belated engagement ring. Knowing how traditional Dana can be in some regards, I know that it's an expectation that we don't just shop for wedding bands together and skip over the engagement ring. I want to make sure that whatever band I get Dana is deserving of her wearing it, but I'm just really not the jewelry or expensive gift type. In times like these, I wish I had my sister to ask for advice. She wasn't very girly, but I'm sure she would have had better insight than what I have, which is none. I am overwhelmed by the amount of options. What metal should I go for? What shape and color should the stones have? I need something that's very classy but also unique, a head-turner that doesn't break the bank. - And those are exactly the directions that I give the jeweler when he asks me what I'm looking for. I already expect him to tell me that he's not going to find anything that meets those criteria, especially if I don't have a lot of money to spare. Then, there it is. As part of the line-up presented to me, I see the perfect ring for Dana. The band is made of yellow gold, which I can see being a great match for her hair color, and the stone is a sapphire, which would really bring out the blue of her eyes. The details are simple but not plain, just like she likes things to be straight-forward. It's almost too perfect to be replaced by another ring with the wedding, so I end up choosing more simple rings in white gold for our engagement and ask the jeweler to put the sapphire ring aside for a later time.

One of the most beautiful things about moving in together is that Dana is always right there. I don't have to call her phone or drive to her place. I can just turn around or walk into the next room and hug her or kiss her. Sometimes, the urge to do so comes at the most inopportune moments, such as right now, when Dana is making dinner for us and talking about childhood memories that she's never shared with me before. She's chopping up vegetables, while I'm sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, watching and listening, since I'm not much help in the kitchen. I make a mental note to change that and try my hand at cooking, so that I can spoil her, every once in a while. I still can't believe that this enchanting woman will be mine – and for the rest of my life at that. She is partially looking down at the cutting board to ensure that she doesn't hurt herself, but she is also glancing over at me, laughing about some of the trouble that she used to get herself into. It's beautiful to see her so relaxed. I give in to the sudden urge to walk over to her and nuzzle my head against her neck. A few strides, and I'm there behind her with my arms wrapped around her chest, kissing the side of her neck. She protests weakly, giggling, "Hey, I'm busy here," as my lips travel up and caress her ear lobe. "Dinner can wait," I breathe, drawing her even closer. "Have you not heard of breatharianism? You're my life force, so let's skip the meal and feast on some love." Even without seeing her face, I know that Dana is rolling her eyes. "Fox, I'll let you know when I have mastered the art of photosynthesis. Until then, I am going to need food and water, every once in a while." I turn her around, so that she's facing me. "I might just have to carry you to the bedroom over my shoulder then, caveman-style," I wink, pretending to reach for her perfectly-shaped rear end. "Oh, you wouldn't dare," she playfully glares at me and gently punches me in the ribs, then turns back around to proceed preparing dinner. I know that I have lost this battle, at least for now, so I pretend to sulk and get up to set the table, all the while maintaining my best pouty face. About 20 minutes later, the food is ready, and Dana hands me the plates. "Here, I hope this will quench your bottomless appetite," she winks. "We'll see about that," I tease. Our bedroom is not going anywhere.

_____________

Just as Fox asked, the wedding ceremony was a quiet affair. Making a spectacle out of personal matters is not my style anyway, and having a short guest list makes things so much easier to manage and finance. I've experienced so many weddings at which the bride and groom hardly got any time to enjoy their special day because they were so busy with the logistics and the stress of keeping everyone happy. I like the fact that most of our guests already know each other or have heard of each other. I'm not surprised that the Lone Gunmen don't share more than a greeting with my brother. Skinner and him, on the other hand, seem to have a lot to discuss. Right now, Tara and Byers are sharing a joke, and my mom is engagement in conversation with Langley and Frohike. Today is the final culmination after so many years spent wondering and pining. We knew we would be friends almost from the beginning, and now we know that we'll be able to share this special bond for the rest of our lives. I am his, he is mine, as we have always secretly been, since the beginning of time. Now, it's official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I was struggling a bit with some of the wedding planning scenes, and I probably won't continue with an even more domestic sequel to the series. I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
